CountryXReader
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: PaísXOC. Série de Oneshots nos quais um país (de sua escolha, porém eles precisam ser oficiais, Ok?) se relacionam com a Reader (leitora/OC), ou seja você!
1. Canadá X Reader

Notas: Certo... CountryXReader (PaísXOC) meio bobinho. Paciência por favor! É o meu primeiro primeiríssimo!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Hmmm...Estava pensando(sei que é um passatempo perigoso, mas...), e ,como não tenho muita idéia sobre qual País fazer agora, imaginei fazer essa "série" de oneshots como requests. Ou seja, me passem numa review qual país vocês querem que eu escreva, e eu farei! Dedicado a vocês, caros leitores! Então, por favor coloquem o nome nas reviews para que eu possa dedicar, certo?

...

_**Para minha irmã e editora Carol, que ama o nosso querido canadense Matthew um pouco exageradamente (não fala nada porque é a mais pura verdade!).**_

**Tarde de Chuva**

_**Canadá X Reader**_

Canadá sempre a observou de longe. Sempre. Tímido do jeito que era, o jovem nunca conseguira falar com ela. Ela, com belos cabelos (cor dos cabelos) e grandes e brilhantes olhos (cor dos olhos), sempre com um sorriso discreto, mas lindo, no rosto. Pelo que Matthew ouvia, o nome dela era (primeiro nome). (Primeiro nome) (segundo nome). Sozinho em sua casa, o canadense gostava de falar o nome dela em voz alta, sentindo cada sílaba rolar em sua língua. Sonhando.

Sofrendo todos os sintomas de uma paixão, o canadense não conseguia dormir, seu apetite diminuíra e ele estava muito distraído. Seu irmão, América (ou Estados Unidos), mesmo com seu jeito oblívio de ser, percebera a mudança em Matthew, e perguntava muitas vezes a este o que estava acontecendo com ele. "Nada", respondia Canadá, emergindo de seu mundo interior para tentar convencê-lo. Com um último olhar suspeito para ele, Estados Unidos largava daquele tema para falar de qualquer outra coisa, como McDonalds ou um novo videogame que Japão havia lhe emprestado, esquecendo momentariamente o problema do irmão, o que fazia este suspirar aliviado.

Outros eram mais difíceis de enganar. França, por exemplo. Apelar para respostas esquivas era a única solução às perguntas do francês, apesar que ele não as fizesse com muita frequência, preferindo deixar Matthew com seus devaneios românticos. Francis entendia, supostamente, a situação dele, afinal, a França era o país do amor, certo?

Inglaterra suspeitava às vezes da situação canadense, apesar que ele preferisse não se manifestar. O que adiantaria constatar o óbvio a alguém apaixonado? Era melhor deixá-lo construindo coragem para se declarar. Coisa que Canadá ainda relutava em fazer.

Você fixou seu olhar mais uma vez no jovem de cabelos loiros curtos e ondulados que já fazia um tempo que lhe observava. Quando perguntara à mulher da banca, ela lhe perguntara "quem?", mesmo que o rapaz estivesse bem em sua frente. Estranhamente, mesmo sem falar com ele, você já nutria um sutil inclinação a ele, talvez até um delicado sentimento de amor, nunca se sabe. Mas, ao ver os lindos olhos roxos (violetas, talvez) dele, você sentia seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido, e abaixava os olhos, constrangida, antes que ele notasse o que estivera fazendo. Que era, obviamente, encarar e analisar cada pedaço do rosto da sua secreta e desconhecida paixão.

Enquanto voltava para casa tranquilamente, um pingo d'água caiu em seu rosto. Observando o céu, você notou que nuvens cinzentas encobriam grande parte dele, prenunciando uma tempestade. Você vasculhou sua bolsa, freneticamente, em busca do seu guarda-chuva, que não foi encontrado. "Ótimo", você pensou, "logo no dia em que chove, eu deixo meu guarda-chuva em casa!". Um suspiro de frustação escapou de seus lábios quando outra gota de chuva, dessa vez mais grossa, caiu em seu rosto novamente. Durante algum tempo, nada aconteceu, porém, quando você já começava a agradecer pela sua sorte, a chuva desabou.

Procurando em volta algum tipo de refúgio, você avistou-o. Com uma sombrinha vermelha, ele caminhava, talvez um pouco rápido, ansioso para chegar em casa também. No entanto, ele se virou em sua direção. Você sabia que não deveria estar com um aspecto muito agradável, encharcada pelo súbito aguaceiro que caíra do céu, e, ao cruzar seus olhos com os dele, você desviou os seus, sentindo-se envergonhada. Por que logo ele? Podia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa, mas tinha que ser ele passando por ali?

Tentando escapar, mesmo que inconscientemente, dele, você procurou, mais apressada agora, um lugar no qual se abrigar. Essa procura, porém, logo foi interrompida quando a chuva, de repente, parou de cair em sua cabeça. Surpresa, você olhou para cima, para ver uma sombrinha vermelha sendo segurada de modo a cobrir a sua figura. Logo, um par de olhos violetas se encontrou com os seus (cor dos olhos). Corando, você tentou se afastar, somente para ser impedida pelo dono daqueles olhos. Enquanto sorria um sorriso tímido, e estando, igualmente, um pouco vermelho, ele perguntou se você precisava de uma "carona". Relutantemente, já que ele insistira, você aceitou-a, com um sorriso seu em troca.

Você fechou a porta de sua casa após entrar. Não mais exposta àquelas orbes violetas, você exibiu um grande sorriso, saindo dançando pela sua sala de estar, feliz demais para notar que sua companheira de casa lhe olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, apesar de que, secretamente, ela sentia-se bem por vê-la tão alegre.

-THE END-

Yay! Primeiro terminado! Caso alguém tenha notado, a companheira de casa sou eu. Sim, eu sou onisciente e onipresente! Muahahahaha!

Tirando o surto megalomaníaco agora, espero que tenham gostado~

Review? Para essa pobre escritora ter mais um romance fofo e meloso para escrever?


	2. Japão X Reader

Notas: Então... Finalmente eu consegui postar! Desculpe se foi um fracasso... PERSONAGENS IMPARCIAIS SÃO DIFÍCEIS DE ESCREVER!

Certo. Acho que consegui desabafar.

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Japão - Honda Kiku/ Kiku Honda

Alemanha - Ludwig

OBS2: Nihon é Japão (observem o meu poder de dizer o óbvio!)

OBS3: Tenho preguiça de escrever a tradução. Mas eu só usei o básico. Também, não sei quase nada de japonês...

...

_**Para Tatalindx/ Thaynara~ Tentei o meu melhor! (O Japão não me ajudou muito, por sinal... Ingrato).**_

**Kendô e Abraços**

_**Japão X Reader**_

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

O som de madeira contra madeira e respirações entrecortadas ressoavam naquela sala. Ali, duas pessoas treinavam _kendô_, uma técnica de artes marciais japonesa. Uma delas era uma garota, cabelos (cor do cabelo) e olhos (cor dos olhos), que já aparentava estar esgotada, mais defendendo-se dos golpes de seu parceiro do que atacando-o. Este, visivelmente asiático, cabelos negros curtos e olhos castanho opacos, e mal demonstrava cansaço, sua respiração ainda regular. Era fácil perceber qual dos dois era mais acostumado a esse tipo de luta.

_Clang!_

A _shinai _da jovem escapou-lhe das mãos, caindo no piso, também de madeira, com um estrondo. A mesma, chocada, fitou suas mãos macias, não conseguindo lembrar como a espada havia escapado delas. O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar piedoso.

- Acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui (Nome)_-san_. - Ele falou, a voz sem emoção.

O olhar da garota virou-se para ele.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou, surpresa.

Sem vontade de explicar a situação novamente, Japão recolheu as duas _shinais_, levando-as até duas caixas no canto da sala.

- Mas Kiku! - (Nome) reclamou- Eu quero terminar tudo isso hoje!

O japonês virou-se para ela.

- (Nome)_-san_. Não existe como você conseguir virar uma mestra de _kendô_ em dois dias.

A garota fez um muxoxo.

- Ninguém nunca tentou... Eu consigo Kiku!

O mesmo apenas a encarou, silencioso. Seus olhos, mesmo que inexpressivos, pareciam dizer que ele duvidava muito dessa idéia.

- (Nome). - Ele falou, na esperança que sem falar o sufixo a garota entendesse que ele estava falando sério- Vamos parar por hoje.

- Não.

Japão sentiu vontade de bater com a cabeça contra a parede. Alemanha havia o avisado que (Nome) era teimosa, mas o japonês nunca tinha percebido o quanto. Apesar que nesses dois dias nos quais a garota de cabelos (cor dos cabelos) viera para treinar, ele tivesse começado a notar. Mesmo assim!

- Por favor (Nome)_-san_. Isso está ficando ríd...

Kiku deu um salto para trás. Os olhos (cor dos olhos) de (Nome) haviam aparecido bem em sua frente, e **muito** perto do rosto do japonês, que sempre tivera um problema com pessoas que não respeitam seu "espaço pessoal".

- (N-n-nome)_-san_! - Japão gaguejou, afastando-se rapidamente da jovem- Meu espaço pes...

- Eu. Vou. Conseguir. - O olhar que a garota deu ao japonês faria Itália começar a abanar sua sempre-presente bandeira branca, e mesmo Kiku não se sentia inteiramente seguro.

- Então vamos lá? - Ela continuou, com um sorriso alegre.

Japão ficou estático enquanto a garota tirava uma das _shinais_ de suas mãos e caminhava novamente até o centro da sala. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

- Kiku~

Ele se virou para (Nome). Ela já estava em sua posição e o chamava, apontando para o espaço vazio em sua frente. Japão soltou um suspiro discreto, percebendo que não teria como escapar dessa situação.

- _Hai_, (Nome)_-san_. Estou indo.

E ele dirigiu-se até ela. Que outra escolha ele tinha?

-TIME SKIP-

Já havia escurecido. (Nome), derrotada, estava deitada no chão da sala, a espada de treinamento a metros de distância de suas mãos, consequência de um ataque de Kiku. Apesar de que o fato dela ter desabado não tivesse nenhuma relação com o acontecimento.

- (Nome)_-san_.

- Kiku. - Ela respondeu, ironicamente.

- Vamos. Parar.

A garota o fitou, os olhos (cor dos olhos) arregalados de surpresa pelo tom de voz do, aparentemente, impassível japonês.

- M-m-mas Kiku...!

Fingindo não ouvir a exclamação de (Nome), Japão recolheu as duas _shinais_, guardou-as em suas respectivas caixas e trancou-as. Após isso, ele virou-se novamente para a jovem, que tinha os olhos grudados na caixa, agora fechada, onde estava sua espada de madeira. Kiku soltou outro suspiro discreto. Esse dia estava sendo esgotante demais para o seu gosto.

- Olhe, (Nome)_-san_. É impossível atingir a perfeição no _kendô_. Muito menos em dois dias. Você não vai conseguir.

Observando os olhos (cor dos olhos) de (Nome), Japão notou que eles pareciam feitos de vidro, mostrando que a garota estava prestes a chorar. Um pouco nervoso, Kiku tentou pensar em algo positivo para falar, como Taiwan sempre o dizia (porque o japonês parecia que tinha uma habilidade para ferir sentimentos alheios).

- Mas nada a impede de voltar amanhã. - Ele conseguiu formular.

(Nome) o olhou surpresa. Logo, um enorme sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. Sem aviso, ela se jogou contra Japão, envolvendo-o num abraço. Quebrando toda e qualquer regra que Japão havia imposto antes de começarem a treinar. Kiku sentiu seu rosto começar a ficar vermelho. Alguém limpou a garganta atrás deles. Libertando um chocado japonês de seus braços, (Nome) virou-se na direção da pessoa misteriosa.

- Alemanha! - Ela exclamou.

- Hmm... Eu vim buscar você... - Murmurou, constrangido, o alemão- Desculpem por... vocês sabem... interromper...?

Ludwig olhava Japão, totalmente vermelho e imóvel, com choque escrito em seu rosto.

- Oh! Então tá. - Movendo-se em direção a Alemanha, (Nome) começou a puxá-lo para fora da sala- Então até amanhã _Nihon_~

E eles saíram. A nação japonesa finalmente quebrou seu transe. Com as bochechas ainda vermelhas, ele pensou:

_"Isso... Não foi tão ruim..."_

...

Yeah... shot/

Eu sabia que iria acontecer isso... GOMEN! Espero que não tenha sido **tão **ruim assim... shot²/

Deixem pra lá.

Reviews?


	3. Espanha X Reader

Notas: FINALMENTE! Eu consegui escrever mais um! *Dança da vitória*

Bem, aproveitem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final~

OBS2: Algumas palavras de baixo calão... Ah, qual é, depois de anos com o Romano, o Espanha deve ter aprendido um bocado!

...

_**Para Celina-sama~**_

**Amor Bobo**

_**Espanha X Reader**_

- Espanha, onde estão aquelas contas?

- Espanha, porque seus papéis estão todos bagunçados?

- Espanha, dê um jeito no seu cabelo!

- Espanha, o Rei quer falar com você!

- Espanha, você chegou atrasado para a última reunião!

_"Espanha isso, Espanha aquilo..."_, Antônio suspirou enquanto abria o portão de sua casa. Galgando os degraus da entrada, ele vasculhou seus bolsos, cansado, em busca da chave da porta da frente.

Nada.

Um xingamento passou pelos lábios do geralmente alegre e extrovertido país. Ele devia ter esquecido-a no escritório do seu chefe.

- _Mierda_... - Resmungou o espanhol, passando uma mão no seu já despenteado cabelo castanho- escuro.

Circundando a casa, ele tentou abrir a janela da cozinha. Trancada. Maldito ele com sua obsessão sobre a segurança! Ele não tinha isto quando era um Império! Bom, ele tinha outras preocupações naquele tempo... Outro suspiro, desta vez exasperado, escapou de sua boca. E agora? Ele sempre poderia ligar para Romano...

- _No_. - Decidiu Antônio. Lovino provavelmente o xingaria com todos os palavrões que conhecia, sem falar que o italiano também tinha seus problemas. Pelo que Espanha havia conseguido ver na última reunião de países, Veneziano estava doente. Que nem quase todos os países europeus. Como o próprio Espanha.

Resignado, Antônio deixou-se deslizar até o chão, fechando os olhos, exausto. Ele conseguia sentir sua febre, que não desaparecia já faziam alguns meses, aumentar, e sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente.

- Antônio?

Os olhos verde-esmeralda do espanhol abriram-se de imediato. Parada em frente ao seu portão, estava (Nome). Jovem e doce (Nome)... Somente sua vizinha... Infelizmente. Droga, ele havia começado a delirar.

- _Hola _(Nome)! _Como estás_? - Ele cumprimentou com o que julgava ser um tom de voz alegre, desinteressado.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

- Antônio... Você está doente? - Ela perguntou, caminhando na direção do espanhol.

Antônio arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Não mesmo! Não se preocupe, _hermosa_! _Estoy bien_!

(Nome) não pareceu acreditar na mentira do país, aproximando-se mais ainda de Espanha, que, na tentativa de se levantar, como que para provar que ele estava em plenas condições de cuidar de si mesmo, perdera o equilíbrio. Agilmente, a jovem de cabelos (cor do cabelo) segurou-o pelos ombros. O perfume dela envolveu o espanhol, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco melhor. _"Maldito amor..."_, a parte racional de seu cérebro resmungou.

- Sei... - (Nome) murmurou, sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

Antônio soltou um riso que pareceu infinitamente bobo às suas orelhas.

- Eu só estou cansado, _hermosa_... Nada que uma noite de sono não cure.

- Então porque você está parado aqui fora?

Silêncio.

- Ãh... _Bueno_...

- Você esqueceu sua chave de novo, não é?

Espanha lançou-lhe um sorriso constrangido.

- Você me conhece bem de mais, _hermosa_.

Um sorriso irônico refulgiu por alguns segundos no rosto da jovem.

- E por isso mesmo eu sei que você não seguiu meu conselho e fez uma chave reserva. _Muy bien_, vamos lá.

Apoiando um Antônio meio tonto, ela começou a guiá-lo em direção à uma casa cujas luzes brilhavam, acolhedoras. O espanhol piscou algumas vezes, perdido, antes de reconhecê-la.

- _Hermosa_! Você não precisa-!

- Não discuta. - (Nome) interveio, murmurando depois, como para si mesma - Pelo menos você não está com seus amigos hoje...

Espanha riu bem-humorado ao lembrar-se da vez em que ele, França e Prússia haviam cambaleado, bêbados, até a casa de Antônio, para acabar descobrindo que haviam perdido as chaves. (Nome), que acabara sendo acordada pelo barulho que os três faziam, tinha os acolhido em sua casa até a manhã seguinte. Espanha não se lembrava muito do ocorrido, tirando que Francis havia acordado com uma tremenda e não-natural dor de cabeça. Infelizmente, o espanhol não tinha certeza se fora a ele ou à jovem que o francês devia seus "agradecimentos". Provavelmente a ele.

Porém, as memórias escaparam de Antônio quando (Nome) abriu a porta da casa e conseguiu arrastar o espanhol até o sofá.

- _Gracias, _(Nome). - Espanha lançou um sorriso brilhante porém cansado na direção da jovem, fazendo com que ela corasse e balbuciasse algo sobre ir encontrar um termômetro, antes de sumir-se da visão do país.

Este suspirou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Já estou velho demais para ficar me comportando como um bobo apaixonado... - Ele sussurou para si mesmo enquanto observava a trilha invisível que (Nome) deixara para trás.

...

Então, então~ O que vocês acharam? Na minha opinião, o Espanha está meio OCC... Etto... BEM! Ele está doente! /shot

Certo, eu mereci isso...

Traduções:

_**Espanhol: **__"Mierda" - "Merda"/ "No" - "Não"/ "Hola" - "Olá"/ "Como estás?" - "Como (você) está?"/ "Hermosa" - "Bela"/ "Estoy bien" - "(Eu) Estou bem"/ "Bueno" - "Bem/Bom"/ "Muy bien" - "Muito bem"/ "Gracias" - "Obrigado"._

Reviews?


End file.
